


Holidays

by CleverCatchphrase



Series: Of Two Minds [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Sharing, Christmas, Excessive use of emojis because they're fun and I can, Fluff, Frisk gets braver with each passing holiday, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Holidays, New Years, Other, Slice of Life, St. Patrick's Day, Yes I did make Chara quote lyrics from a spose song, but it was all leading up to something heavily suggestive at the end, fluffy fluff, if you look really close you can see me blatantly showcasing all my undertale ships, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, no gender is expressly implied, oh my god it's not explicit for once, sue me, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: A collection of short excerpts that I couldn't make into full fics on their own, all holiday themed.(Oh my god, guys. It's not explicit for once. help, the world is ending)





	

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts take place pretty much between all the other stories so far. Halloween happens after Days Overdue, but before Language Barrier, Christmas and New Years happens after Ids and Egos, but before ASTOWU, and Valentine's and Saint Patrick's Day will happen between ASTOWU and the next fic... which I haven't titled yet, because I haven't started yet.
> 
> (Ha ha ha, I should have gone back to working on You Monster, but I got inspired and wrote this entire thing from 8pm to Midnight last night)

**October 29th, 10:20pm**

Frisk stood in the candy isle of their neighborhood’s corner store diligently inspecting the piece count and price tags on the variety packs of fun sized candy. They juggled the figures in their head; mentally ranking which bags gave the most bang for their buck, and loaded up the hand cart with the one that was the best value.

 ** _”Brilliant idea, Frisk!”_** Chara broke in, scattering all the math in Frisk’s mind as they shoved their thoughts to the front. **_”You’re just going to buy all of our own candy this year so we don’t have to waste energy trick-or-treating! Clever!”_**

“ _None of this is for us,”_ Frisk said as they struggled to lift the basket off the ground. They waddled into the checkout line which was full of other adults doing their last-minute Halloween shopping as well. “ _We’re eighteen, Chara. Too old for trick-or-treating. I’m going to be passing out candy from now on._ ”

 ** _”WHAT.”_** Chara said, completely shocked. **_”You think you’re too old for trick-or-treating?! Frisk, there are tons of teenagers who still trick-or-treat!”_**

Frisk stiffened a chuckle. “ _C’mon, Chara. It’s time to start paying it forward, don’t you think?_ ”

**_”But FREE CANDY, Frisk! How can you throw that away so easily?!”_ **

“ _Well, someone’s got to supply the sweets. And now it’s going to be us. And don’t think you can sneak away any of this. I’m giving it straight to Mom when we get home._ ”

**_”Oh yeah? Well…! You chose a bunch of loser candy anyway! What’s in those bags? Smarties? Chicklets? Yech. At least all the chocolate will be on sale on Monday.”_ **

“ _Eh, I wasn’t really planning on buying discount chocolate this year either. It’s not healthy for you._ ”

Chara gasped, utterly offended. **_”I don’t know who you are anymore.”_**

 _”I’m not dressing up as well. Too much work for one night.”_ Frisk added as the line slowly inched forward to the register.

**_”Will you at least do our Creepy Face to some of the trick-or-treaters?”_ **

“ _Halloween is for harmless pranks, Chara. Not scaring kids for life._ ”

 ** _”What about only to the adults, then?”_** Chara compromised. **_”You know the ones- those people who take their infants trick-or-treating when you know inside THEY’RE the ones who are going to eat all the candy. Those are the people who are really too old to trick-or-treat.”_**

“ _Ha ha, okay you have a point._ ” Frisk agreed as they put their basket on the checkout counter. They browsed the candy selection next to the tabloid magazines as the cashier began to scan their items, and snuck in a king sized Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup.

Chara noticed.

  
** December 25th, 7:34pm**  


The country club was hosting a neighborhood Christmas party and apparently everyone and their mother was invited. So many of Frisk’s classmates were there, they were certain not all of them lived in their neighborhood, but they didn’t turn down a single offer for hot chocolate or a hay ride whenever their fellow peers caught Frisk alone.

It was starting to get predictable. Monster, human, guy or gal, if Frisk was unattended for even a second someone would swoop in and ask if Frisk wanted to go for a stroll. Frisk accepted then let themselves be lead around the clubhouse grounds while each acquaintance would ask them how their holiday was, how school was, and what they planned for the New Year. By the time Frisk answered all their questions they would find themselves inevitably on the steps of the Gazebo-

-right where the mistletoe was hung.

“Uh oh,” each swain would act surprised as if they hadn’t known it was there. “I guess you have to kiss me now. It’s the rules.”

“Ha ha, well if that’s the rules,” Frisk would play along and lean in, but hesitate and divert their lips away at the last second, planting a smooch on their classmate’s forehead or cheek instead.

 ** _”Wow, you’re quite the heartbreaker, aren’t you?”_** Chara suddenly asked after the thirtieth suitor went back to the clubhouse in disappointment. 

Frisk startled. Chara had been quiet and withdrawn ever since December had started, too overwhelmed by all the religious décor and commercialism that was constantly being shoved in their face.

“Oh, they’re all just teasing me,” Frisk whispered, rubbing their hand on the back of their neck. 

**_”I’m pretty sure half of them are not, Frisk.”_** Chara said seriously. **_”Why is it so hard for you to accept that people actually find you attractive?”_**

“But… I… It’s not fair to you,” Frisk said. “I don’t want to make you jealous.”

Chara _laughed_ at that, so loud that Frisk was deafened even though there wasn’t any true sound.

**_”Jealous!? You think_ I _would be jealous?! Ha ha ha, that’s rich, Frisk. I can’t GET jealous.”_**

“You can’t?”

**_”Nope. So kiss who you want, date who you want, fuck who you want, I don’t care! It’s your body and your life!”_ **

“It’s _our_ body,” Frisk calmly reminded them. “But… what if you don’t like who I date? You’d have to put up with them too half the time.”

 ** _”Frisk, crushes and lovers will come and go, but you and I will always be stuck together whether we like it or not, so there's no point in me getting jealous. But… being stuck to you isn’t so bad, so I think I will be able to deal with it no matter who you court.”_**

“That’s good to know, I guess,” Frisk hummed. “Though there is another little problem.”

 ** _”What?”_**

“Even if all those people honestly like me, none of them are the person I really want to give a kiss to under the mistletoe.”

❄ ❄ ❄

Later that evening after the party and all the goodbyes were said and wrapping paper cleaned up, Frisk retreated to their bedroom to put their gifts away. They would start working on their thank you cards on Sunday. A realization hit as they’re sorting their loot, and Frisk’s face fell in shame.

“Chara, I never got you a Christmas present. I’m sorry. Is there anything you want?”

 ** _”No.”_** Chara snipped. **_”I don’t want anything to do with this bible thumping holiday. The sooner it’s over, the better.”_**

“Chara, you know I’m not that religious either. Christmas doesn’t have to be about religion if you don’t want it to be. For me it’s a time of year to get something nice for all the people I love and care about to show them how much I appreciate them. Are you sure there’s nothing I can give you to show how much you mean to me, too?”

 ** _”I…”_** Chara started to reply but stopped short, hesitant. **_”No. There’s nothing I want or need, Frisk.”_**

Frisk said nothing. Chara was holding back, they could tell. Frisk wouldn’t pry, but they still had to give Chara _something_. They turned their head to their stack of presents and spied a sticky bow still clinging to one of the gift bags. An idea sparked in their mind. Frisk peeled off the bow and delicately pressed it to the back of their left hand. Its placement is deliberate. The left hand was their dominant hand, while Chara’s was the right. The left hand was _Frisk’s_ hand.

Lying on their bed, Frisk stared at the shiny bundle of ribbon long enough until they were certain Chara had seen and got the message.

 ** _”Frisk you are cheesier than provolone…”_** Chara thought, but without any hostility.

Frisk smiled. 

“Merry Christmas, Chara.”

  
  
**December 31st, 11:58pm**  
  
  


Chara couldn’t understand the unexplained nervousness that hung onto Frisk as they watched the clock count down.

Toriel’s living room was filled with their closest friends, but no one was focused on them or remotely interested in what they were doing, seeing as they were all already too busy making out with their partners, too impatient for midnight to strike.

Alphys and Undyne were busy snogging on the couch, Burgerpants and the Nice Cream Guy had claimed the corner by the TV, even Mettaton had Papyrus bent over in a dip, keeping the skeleton secure by wrapping his noodle-like arms around him so he wouldn’t slip. Frisk was pretty sure Sans wouldn’t have approved of the robot’s blatant act of PDA… if it hadn’t been for the fact that the shorter skeleton was busy stealing a smooch from their adoptive mom in the kitchen.

“Do not fret, Frisk,” Asgore said, coming up from behind. “Your time will come. There is no rush to find a partner just to share a midnight kiss with, and until then, I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s going stag!”

Frisk smiled and good naturedly at the old king’s sentiments, but their stress was not alleviated. Apparently being dateless wasn’t the problem.

 ** _”Okay, what’s wrong?”_** Chara demanded, fed up with the butterflies churning in Frisk’s stomach. **_”You’re acting like you’re waiting for someone to point and laugh at you for doing something stupid.”_**

“ _I’m afraid they might._ ”

 ** _”No one’s even paying attention to you,”_** Chara said, exasperated. **_”And you aren’t even doing anything!”_**

“ _It’s not midnight yet,_ ” Frisk said as they watched the clock count down the last thirty seconds.

Chara couldn’t decipher what they meant. Midnight? What were they going to do at midnight? Pop a firecracker? Light a sparkler? Frisk wasn’t stupid enough to do that in the house. Besides, they had nothing on them except a small Champaign glass in their left hand, filled with non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice. It didn’t make sense.

“ _It’s almost time,_ ” Frisk thought, their breath catching and heart rate skyrocketing. They glued their eyes to the clock as the crowd chanted, counting down.

“Five!... Four!... Three!... TWO!... ONE!... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

All around them couples came up for air and to cheer. They blew a few air horns, tossed some confetti and twirled a couple noise makers before diving right back in to locking lips.

Frisk’s eyes darted left and right. When they were certain no one was looking their way, they brought their hand up to their face and kissed the first knuckle of their index finger. It was the right hand. Chara’s hand.

“ _Happy New Year, Chara,_ ” Frisk thought, holding their hand to their lips until the minute was up and midnight had passed. 

The seconds ticked by and both sides were silent- Frisk out of fear, Chara out of shock.

 ** _”You idiot,”_** Chara said, flustered and hot. **_”You are cornier than ethanol.”_**

Frisk chuckled, relief physically flowing through their veins. 

**February 12th, 5:02pm**  


Valentine’s Day was on a Sunday this year, and because of this, love letters and chocolates had been exchanged at school on Friday.

Chara had come home, backpack and arms laden with cards and flowers and candy. Frisk had explicitly forbidden Chara from eating a single piece of chocolate, demanding Chara wait until Frisk had made ‘thank you’ cards for each gift so they wouldn’t get mixed up or lost. Chara reluctantly promised not to touch them, knowing they’d never hear the end of it if they did lose track of a single card.

On Saturday Frisk went to the store and bought several sheets of construction paper, a box of markers, rubber stamps, a couple fancy hole punchers and one large high-class box of chocolates of their own, filled with only gourmets. 

**_”WOW. Who’s that gonna be for?”_**

“My Valentine,” Frisk blushed. “Hopefully. If they accept it.”

 ** _”Well, they’d better,”_** Chara agreed. **_”Anyone who’d turn you down is a fucking moron.”_**

That afternoon, Frisk got to work constructing dozens of handmade thank you cards, each with a personalized message on the inside. It took hours for them to finish and no two were alike. 

For the first hour or so, Chara spied in, reading each little blurb and trying to guess who was the lucky classmate who’d be gifted the box, but after a while they got bored and timed out, preferring to go think about other things.

Frisk felt Chara’s presence go, and slipped out a fresh piece of paper.

Sunday morning, they switched at eight sharp, right after breakfast as usual.

“ _Oh! Chara, can you do me a favor and put all the thank you cards in my backpack now so I won’t forget tomorrow?_ ” Frisk asked as soon as they switched. “ _They’re all on the top of the box of chocolates._ ”

Chara rolled their eyes, but obliged, scooping up the hundred-or-so cards in one big sweeping motion. One card didn’t catch, apparently taped to the heart box.

Chara almost let it go before they caught sight of the name on the envelope and immediately did a double take.

The card was addressed to _them_.

Dropping all the other cards onto the floor, Chara pried the one off the box. In the back of their mind, Chara felt Frisk’s thoughts holding their breath, nervous and jumpy. Not wanting to be held in suspense either, they tear the seal and open the card inside. There isn’t a mile long paragraph written inside like all the others- This message is only six words long;

_For you._

_Love,  
Your secret admirer_

“ _Happy Valentine’s Day, Chara!_ ” Frisk thought in a rush. “ _Man, I wasn’t sure I would be able to pull this off. I was so sure you were gonna catch on before I even wrote your card and-_ ”

“Frisk.” Chara interrupted, serious. “This is the fourth time.” 

“ _Fourth… what do you mean?_ ” Frisk stuttered, terrified at Chara’s tone. 

“Halloween, Christmas, New Years, and now this? Why do you keep doing all these nice little things for me?” 

“ _Because… I…Well, why not?_ ” Frisk responded with a question of their own so they wouldn’t have to answer. “ _I want you to know that… that someone still remembers about you on every holiday, Chara. That someone still cares._ ” 

“You really shouldn’t. “ Chara frowned. “I’m not the kind of person that deserves it.” 

“ _Of course you deserve it, Chara!_ ” Frisk argued. “ _No one deserves to feel left out or forgotten._ ” 

“Well, if that’s what you want, then so be it,” Chara sighed. “But you do understand this means I have to get you back now, right?” 

“ _Yeah, I- wait, what?_ ” 

“I can’t have you doing this to me every single holiday,” Chara explained. “You’re making me look like some tsundere anime school girl. It’s ruining my image.” 

“ _Ha ha ha, okay Chara. If that’ll make you happy.”_ Frisk hummed, letting themselves relax. “ _The next holiday is all yours._ ” 

♥ ♥ ♥

  
  
**March 17th, 4:03pm**  
  


True to their word, Chara got their revenge on Saint Patrick’s Day. 

It was the Thursday of spring break and all the schools were out. Leprechauns and shamrocks were painted in every store window. Parades and beer filled the streets, but Frisk was at home, behind a locked bedroom door. 

Adults were getting drunk, and kids were getting pinched for not wearing green, but Chara was helping Frisk _get lucky._

☘️ ☘️ ☘️


End file.
